


alive

by jjyu



Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: Insanity, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of kidnapping, Other, Yandere, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjyu/pseuds/jjyu
Kudos: 2





	alive

I wonder what it was,  
That led the boy i once adored away from me.  
Was it HER prettiness? Was it because she’s younger?  
Or was it because of our distance?  
Did he take advantage of our distance? Is that why he likes her more?

He will regret hurting me.  
He will regret messing with me and my family.  
He played with me as if i was a doll.

Beautiful and fragile, then threw me aside once he was done with me.

She will regret messing with me.  
Taking what belonged to me.  
I will make her regret being born.

I am not a doll. I am not a toy.  
I AM aLiVe


End file.
